Naruto: Cybernin-Adoption From Raja-Ulat
by optoclaw
Summary: R-t Ninjas believe in "looking beneath the underneath". So what would happen when they encounter a certain race of alien robots that are "more than meets the eye"? What will happen when a certain blond boy with whiskers becomes an ally of a certain faction led by Optimus Prime himself? Will that boy become the light that will save the people of two worlds from their darkest hour?


Naruto – Cybernin

Disclaimer: Adopted: This will be a Naruto and Transformers/Beastwars fanfiction. However, please note that Transformers/Beastwars component will cover a wide range of series from G1, Beastwars, Animated, Michael Bay Movies, Cybertron Games, Prime and so on. Also, there will be a couple of twists necessary for the two series to somehow fit which will hopefully not ruin the fanfiction.

Chapter 0: Naruto-Papa!

Konohagakure, the Hidden Village of Leaves located in the Land of Fire, is one of the major powers in a world where ninjas act as hired mercenaries, law enforcers and even soldiers of war. Guided by its Will of Fire, the belief in which love is the true source of strength which will bring people together and overcome conflict, the village is among the most prosperous and peaceful of the hidden ninja villages. However nothing in the world is ever perfect and Konohagakure is no exception to this universal rule…

Scene Change

Uzumaki Naruto, a blond eleven-year old boy with tan skin, spiky hair, cerulean-blue eyes and three whisker-like marks on each cheek was wandering aimlessly in the forests which surround the village. Having been harshly reminded by his crush about his failure to pass his second attempt in the genin exams, an exam necessary to become a rookie-ranked ninja known as a genin, the boy dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit whose dream is to become a Hokage, leader of Konohagakure, is understandably upset. The fact that the boy is hated by almost everyone in the village, especially the adults, only made him all the more upset as he has almost no one to support or comfort him during these times of need. Getting mocked, taunted and insulted by his classmates, including the said crush and his bitter rival, certainly did not help to lighten his depressed mood in any way either.

Unable to maintain his usual optimism and good cheer, which is actually a mask he wore to hide his pain and loneliness, Naruto allowed his tears to fall freely from his eyes once he was sure that no one was watching him. The last thing he wanted was to upset the few people that actually care for him or, gods forbid, grant the people that hate him their sick satisfaction or indifference. He had cried enough times in their presence to know.

Looking up to the sky, the boy saw the stars and realized that it was already night time. Having no appetite or any desire to return back to his rundown apartment, Naruto decided that he would just stay in a safe spot inside the forest and watch the stars. For some reason, watching the stars and the moon at night would always make him feel better especially when he watches from any of his favorite spots including the top of the Hokage Monument. Then, seeing a particularly bright star, the boy remembered about making wishes and thought, "Well, it's not like I've never tried that before but…" He then quirked an eyebrow as he noticed something, "Hey, is it just me or is it getting brighter?"

Realizing that the star was indeed slowly getting brighter with each flicker of its pale light, Naruto thought, "I wonder if this is what Hokage-jiji meant by a wishing star?" Having never seen such a star before, Naruto was excited as he considered his options for a wish, "Okay, should I wish for a lifetime supply of ramen? Or maybe I should wish to become super-awesome so that I can become a Hokage that everyone will acknowledge for sure? Or maybe…" His excited grin changed into a somber expression as he thought about the last wish, the one wish which he desired more than anything else, even becoming a Hokage, "…I can make a wish about having a friend… or a family…" An orphan who is pretty much the village's pariah, Naruto had made that particular wish many times in the past. True, he does have a few friends from his age group but they are not particularly close to him and the few adults that actually care for him are unable to adopt him. Looking up to the increasing brighter star, Naruto thought, "Hokage-jiji once said that everyone in the village is his family but… how do I even know how to treat them as family if hardly anyone wants to even be friends with me? Will they… even accept me as their Hokage in the first place?" Although a hyperactive young boy who hated studying, the boy knew that while being awesomely-strong is necessary to be a Hokage, a Hokage must also be someone the people can trust to lead them. It was not the first time Naruto had doubted that the people will ever accept him even if he is strong enough to be a Hokage though as he easily pushed the unpleasant thought aside with a shake of his head. Hokage or not, he will become a strong ninja the few people that care for him would be proud of, believe it!

Looking up to the star, Naruto's eyes widened as he thought, "Hey, is it just me or is it getting bigger?" Seeing the "growing star" expand at an alarming rate, Naruto wondered if this is what a shooting star looks like when you're in its way. An ignorant child, the boy never thought about moving out of its way as it grew increasingly bigger until the very last minute when he thought, "Crap, it's going to crash, on me!"

Running much more quickly than a typical child, thanks to both his training and his many pranking misadventures, Naruto was able to move out of the way as the "shooting star" crashed onto the spot he had occupied just moments ago. Tumbling into a roll due to the force of the impact, Naruto groaned as he thought, "Note to self, never stand in the way of a shooting star, ever!"

Getting back onto his feet, Naruto wondered what the "star" really was when he noticed that it was giving off a soft blue glow. Curious, the boy cautiously approached the crater the "fallen star" had created with an old kunai in his hand. After what he felt was an entire hour of cautious approach, Naruto peeked into the crater and saw, to his surprise, a metallic pod large enough to easily fit a small child or a baby. Having never seen such a thing before and naively convinced that the pod is harmless, Naruto threw aside caution in favor of bold curiosity as he kept his kunai and jumped into the crater. While he did note that his hairs are standing on end, not due to fear or else he would have bolted away immediately, Naruto never noticed that there were actually small sparks of electricity jumping from one point of his spiky hair to the next. Approaching the pod, Naruto noticed that it actually has a door which meant that it can be opened and that there is something inside.

Feeling even more curious than before, Naruto wondered how he should open it when he remembered about his kunai. Grinning, he took it out and jammed it into the edge of the door to pry it open like how he would pry open a tin of paint to play his pranks. However, the door would not budge and, after a few frustrating tries, Naruto was about to give up when he slammed his clenched fist onto a strange circular panel, causing the door to open by itself with an audible hiss. Overcoming the initial surprise, Naruto grinned as he eagerly took a look into the pod. What he saw inside made him raise his eyebrow.

Inside the pod was, for the lack of a better term, a metal doll or puppet the size of the three-year old child or younger. Even stranger is the fact that the doll appeared completely smooth except for the joints. Waving his hand over the smooth featureless face of the doll, Naruto saw no reaction from it whatsoever. Shrugging to himself, Naruto deemed the doll to be safe and committed an act which would forever change his life.

He gave it a childish poke at its surprisingly supple cheek with his finger.

In hindsight, Naruto really should have left the mysterious metal doll and its pod alone but, due to his naïve curiosity and not knowing any better, the boy did the very opposite and got a powerful electrical shock on his body as a result. Feeling as though he was being fried by electricity, Naruto screamed in pain before he fell down and passed out. The unconscious boy never noticed the strange doll changing shape, or how his fingerprint on the doll's cheek seems to direct the changes on the doll…

Scene Change

After what had felt like an entire day and night of blissful unconsciousness, Naruto groggily woke up. Groaning as he tried to move his muscles, the boy thought, "That has got to be the weirdest dream, ever!" As his still-disorientated mind began to wake up fully, the boy realized to his surprise that he was not in his apartment and was instead lying inside a crater with a metallic pod. Suddenly remembering what had happened earlier and realizing that it was not a dream, the boy quickly became alert and quickly leapt back onto his feet. Taking out his kunai, the boy cautiously approached the pod, ready to attack the doll that gave him that nasty electric shock earlier. When he looked into the pod again, the sight before him made his jaw drop like a lead weight.

It was a small naked girl no older than three with blood-red hair sleeping in a fetal position. Having never experienced this sort of situation before, although the same can be said for most ninjas, Naruto wondered what he should do when the girl's eyes opened slightly. Yawning like a kitten, the girl's cerulean-blue eyes opened fully and gazed upon him. Seeing his confused expression, the girl suddenly wore a bright smile as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as she excitedly exclaimed, "Papa!"

Scene Change

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage of Konohagakure who is also known as the Professor and the God of Shinobi, was completely gob smacked by the sight of an embarrassed Uzumaki Naruto, and a little red-haired girl who was only dressed on his baggy orange jacket. Earlier that same night, Naruto had found a mysterious pod which had crashed-landed into one of forests surrounding the settlements of Konohagakure and had, after being knocked unconscious by a powerful electrical shock from touching the doll inside the pod, ended up being the girl's "papa". After hearing from Naruto about the mysterious metallic pod and its currently-missing doll, Hiruzen dismissed the ninjas that found the two children from his office after ordering them to go out and search for the missing doll. Hiruzen then returned his attention to the little girl who was hugging onto Naruto's hand while looking at him timidly. An elderly man who is also a grandfather, Hiruzen smiled kindly to the girl and said, "It's alright, I mean no harm little one."

Feeling reassured by his kind gaze, which is so much nicer than the cold glares and bewildered looks she and her "papa" had received while moving to the Hokage's tower, the little girl relaxed her tight grip while Naruto asked, "So, any idea where she came from?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas," said Hiruzen as a ninja with pale-grey eyes entered his office. Recognizing the man's eyes, Naruto knew him to be a member of the Hyuuga clan, a clan which possess a unique kind of eye technique which allows them to see in almost all directions at once as well as X-ray vision. Confused, Naruto gazed at Hiruzen who said, "I called him over to take a look at the girl with his Byakugan. If my suspicions are correct, he will be able to tell right away." Well aware the Byakugan, the said eye technique of the Hyuuga clan, from the pranks he had played upon the meaner members of the clan, Naruto nodded in understanding while the ninja glared at him and the girl in displeasure before activating his Byakugan, causing veins to bulge around his eyes. As soon as the man activated his Byakugan, his expression chanced from a stoic glare into a look of absolute shock as he exclaimed, "W-what manner of travesty is this?"

Having never seen a Hyuuga react that way before for anything less than an absolute disaster, Hiruzen was understandably worried as he asked, "What did you see?"

"T-that thing, it's not a girl! It's… more like a metal puppet with human skin on it and flesh inside it!"

Knowing full well that the Hyuuga man was talking about the now-frightened little girl, and finally realizing who or what she really is, Naruto gazed at her in amazement and asked, "Wait a minute, YOU were that puppet I saw in the pod?"

Wearing a frightened and confused expression, the girl's eyes were tearing as she was apparently unaware of it herself. Feeling bad from scaring her, even though he was certain the Hyuuga jerk was the one who started it, Naruto quickly held her close to comfort her. Reassured by his gentle hold, the girl nuzzled into him and sniffled, clearly indicating that she is either a very good liar or, more likely, honestly unaware of her own circumstances. Glad that she was not crying, Naruto turned his attention to Hiruzen who calmly asked the Hyuuga, "Is there anything else to take note of?"

Nodding stiffly, the man regained his stoic mask as he spoke, "The girl is not the only unusual one. For reasons unknown to me, the boy's chakra circulatory system is… different from before."

Concerned, Hiruzen asked, "How so?" Chakra, the fusion of physical and spiritual energies, is the energy necessary for a ninja to commit any form of ninjutsu from simple illusions to powerful balls of flame. Present in all living creatures, chakra flows in a specialized system known as the chakra circulatory system which acts much like blood vessels. Therefore, any unusual changes in a person's chakra system are worthy of curiosity if not concern.

"It's, for the lack of a better term, lined with a bundle of fine filaments not unlike a copper wire."

"Wait, you mean like the wires we use to run electrical stuff?" asked Naruto.

Although apparently unwilling to give the boy a satisfactory answer, the Hyuuga ninja nevertheless answered, "You could say that." Turning his attention to Hiruzen, he said, "I strongly recommend having the boy's charka circulatory system checked, invasively if necessary. As for the… thing hugging him, I honestly have no idea where to even begin with her."

Nodding in understanding, Hiruzen said, "Thank you. However, please consider what you have seen to be an S-ranked secret. I will not have anyone trying to kidnap the girl or Naruto for their unusual traits. Is that understood?"

Well aware that Hiruzen was not taking no for an answer, and understanding the need for secrecy, the Hyuuga ninja replied in affirmative before Hiruzen dismissed him. After the man left, Naruto turned his gaze to Hiruzen and asked, "So, what now?"

Looking at the boy, Hiruzen knew that he would have a headache of legendary proportions in the following days. Even if the little girl was not the alien puppet that came from the metallic pod, the people that hate Naruto would never approve of her calling him her papa and would either take her away from him or make her suffer. That is not even counting the fact that Naruto's chakra circulatory system is no longer the same as before which would affect his ninja career at the very least, assuming that it does not spread across his entire body or become contagious. Then there is the matter of the girl's mysterious origins for Hiruzen has never heard of such a mysterious doll before. Not even the dolls from Sunagakure, a hidden ninja village known for their puppet masters, are as peculiar as her. Sighing, the old man thought, "So many questions and problems. But first, the most immediate problem…" Peering at Naruto, he thought, "How to get Naruto to stay in the hospital for the physical exams, and the injections syringes, without resorting to having an entire squad of ANBU to restrain him?" To explain, ANBU are elite ninjas who serve as the black ops of Konohagakure, taking orders only from their Hokage.

Scene Change

Meanwhile, in the darkness of space far beyond the Ninja World, was an ominous dark-purple vessel made out of metal. Standing in the bridge of the vessel was an imposing metallic giant with grey and black plates, clawed hands, red optics, visible shark-like fangs in his mouth, pulsing-purple lines running along his body, and a large black cannon on his right arm. Known as Megatron, leader of the Deceptions', the giant is easily three times the size of a normal human. Hearing the metal door open behind him, he knew who had entered the bridge as he asked, "Starscream, have you found the Minicon pod?"

Stepping through the door, a similar giant appeared. Leaner than the first giant with wing-like protrusions on his back, long and slim cannons protruding from his shoulders parallel along his arms and an elongated face, the second giant known as Starscream bowed as he spoke, "We have, my Lord Megatron."

Narrowing his eyes, Megatron growled in demand of an answer, "Where is it?"

"It's located on a planet which the local inhabitants call the Ninja World." Snorting derisively, Starscream added, "Their technology is so pathetic that we can easily enslave the whole planet in mere days if it weren't for the… unexpected discoveries our probes have discovered."

"And what "unexpected discoveries" could there be that would actually be a threat to us?" asked Megatron who was apparently unimpressed.

"The organics of that plant possess a type of energy not completely unlike that of our own energon, energy which they would no doubt use against us should we try and invade their world by force. Already they are using that organic energy of theirs to fight against one another. Also, due to their pathetic lacking of technology, our own troops would not be able to easily blend into their world hence making infiltration complicated so to speak," explained Starscream.

Obviously displeased by the revelation, Megatron pondered his options for a moment before he asked, "Can we use that energy you speak of as a power source for our energon?"

Formerly a scientist, Starscream quickly understood what Megatron was planning as he nodded, "It is certainly possible, my Lord Megatron." He then wore a cruel smirk as he added, "There is also a moon orbiting around that planet which we can use to establish our "harvesting force" far beyond the reach of these puny inhabitants."

Wearing an equally cruel smirk, Megatron asked, "Then it is decided." Turning his attention to a panel beside him, Megatron pressed onto a button as he spoke into the microphone, "Soundwave, Shockwave, report to the bridge immediately. I have an assignment for you two and Starscream."

Scene Change

In a different sector of outer space, a certain metal giant with red and blue plates, a horned helmet, exhaust tubes on his shoulders, blue optics, pulsing-red lines running along his body and a faceplate which covers his mouth and olfactory sensors asked, "Bulkhead, have you and the others managed to locate the Minicon pod?" Known as Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, the metal giant is easily as large as three grown human men.

Nodding, a stocky metal giant even more massive than Optimus Prime nodded as he spoke, "We managed to locate the pod's current location, Boss-Bot." Known as Bulkhead, the larger giant with green and grey plates, a prominent green-plated lower jaw, as well as the same blue eyes and red lines as Optimus Prime is one of the Autobot's best experts in spacebridge technology despite his hulking appearance.

"And it's condition?"

Shaking his head, Bulkhead explained, "Unfortunately, our probes couldn't find the pod at the crash site and we won't be able to figure out why unless we go and take a close look. There is also something else you should know." Taking Optimus Prime's silence as a beckoning for him to continue explaining, Bulkhead continued, "The planet that pod has landed onto is an organic planet known as the Ninja World. Needless to say, their military is mainly composed of their equivalent of our cyberninjas."

Raising what may count as an eyebrow, the Autobot leader asked, "I see. Is there anything else noteworthy about them and their planet?"

"There is. It seems that all the organic inhabitants of their world possess an energy signature not unlike that of our energon. Unfortunately, they are using that energy mainly to fight and kill one another."

Hearing Bulkhead's report, Optimus Prime sighed as he sorrowfully thought, "Will there ever be a time when sentient beings do not fight against one another?" Steeling his resolve, he said, "Bulkhead, inform the others that we will transwarp to the Ninja World's coordinates. If we're lucky, we can retrieve the Minicon pod before the Decepticons realize its location."

Saluting, Bulkhead replied, "You got it, Boss-Bot!"

As Bulkhead left, another voice spoke, "And what would we do if those Decepticon punks do find the pod and decide to invade the Ninja World, Prime?"

Turning his attention to a slightly smaller metal giant with red and grey plating known as Iron Hide, Optimus Prime said, "Should that scenario come to pass, we will defend that world from the Decepticons. We will not allow the inhabitants to suffer for our mistakes."

Scene Change

While the two factions of metallic giants were on the move in the darkness of outer space beyond the Ninja World, a certain whiskered blond boy was screaming bloody murder as he tried to run away from the doctors and nurses who have injection syringes in their hands. Following his example and equally scared of the pointy needles, a certain little red-haired girl was trying her best to beat the mean masked man who was dragging her "papa" towards the scary doctors. Seeing the outright silly sight, Hiruzen thought, "Well, at least we can confirm that her combat prowess is no different from that of a normal human child."


End file.
